The yellow ninja
by spammessages222
Summary: Kat is a new ninja on the team. OCxCole not now later i cant really come up with a good summary sorry. I will be re writing the last few chappies. update soon
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic please be nice sorry if this chapter is too short of course I will continue to add onto it.

PROLOUGE

Kat (short for Katrina) is a girl with brown hair and eyes that change from green to blue (shades of the ocean). She never had a normal life. She is an ex secret agent. (If you want on the other story website I can write about it). That's not the only thing but it the other things may be revealed later. This is the story of how she became a ninja.

KATS POV

The agency has been shut down temporarily for safety purposes. I wish I could continue my work as an agent but for now I had to make do with my home in Ninjago city.

All of a sudden there was a flash. I couldn't see at all. I heard the hisses of a thousand snakes. When I regained my vision I was tied up in a sewer.

"Look" I said, "it's been shut down so I don't know anything about it"

A voiced laughed "I just want to stop you from becoming one of them"

I couldn't see anything so I replied "look I don't know what you're talking about and obviously you've got the wrong person so let me go and I won't reveal your hiding place."

The voice laughed "I will tell you what I mean. I've got nothing to lose. Were preventing you from becoming a ninja!"

All of a sudden I heard a call. NINJA GO! I was confused by this. But soon I was being cut free by a ninja in white. I didn't have time to ask questions. He told me to follow him. I shook my head. Never trust a stranger.

"Sorry I have to do this" he said.

He slung me over his shoulder and ran out of the sewer.

"LET GO OF ME YOU IGNORANT FOOL!" I yelled.

He jumped on a ship were there was 3 other ninjas in different colors. They tied me up with apologetic faces. I glared at them with pure hate.

JAYS POV

Ok so far the rescue mission wasn't going well. Sensei Lloyd and Nya were out shopping or whatever and we were kidnapping this girl.

"Umm hi?" I tried to be nice.

"Let me go at once!" she demanded "I have no information for you! The agency was shut down!"

"What?"

"Ok maybe it wasn't about the agency but you'll never get us! I won't reveal where they are!"

Now I wondered what she was hiding. Dead bodies? No she didn't seem the kind to kill. Even though she was furious I could see the soft side in her eyes.

"Look we won't hurt you I promise!"

She started to cry silently. We didn't know what to do. She seemed so helpless. Once she calmed down we untied her under the conditions that she wouldn't run away. Sheesh already she was causing trouble.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded.

"Well… you're a ninja" I replied awkwardly.

"No you've got the wrong person."

"Well stay with us then you're in terrible danger" Zane cut in.

She seemed calmed by him I don't know why though.

THE NEXT DAY

COLES POV

Kat settled in on the first day. She was calm most of the time. She seemed at home. We couldn't give her ninja suit or anything that was sensei's job. For now the only thing that mattered was that she was safe.

"Hey guys" she said as she walked in.

We were training. We all greeted her and continued. After a while she said she was going to look around the bounty. We started talking about her.

Kai said "something's not right about her"

"I know" I agreed.

"Last night I walked past the room she was in and I saw a faint unusual glow"

"Get this, she has no bruises or marks from the rope"

"I don't know but we must accept her, she is one of us now"

We finished training and met up with Kat on the deck.

"Umm Kat we got to tell you something" I said

"Yea?"

"Just so you're not surprised we have a… dragon"

"Ok" she replied calmly and smiled"

As soon as the dragon landed on the deck she ran up to it and started hugging it and seemed to be talking to it. It was weird. What connections did she have to it? I asked Zane these questions later that night.

"I don't know but you should ask her"

Why me?

AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry this is short and not very good. It's my first fan fiction ever so be nice. Anyways I will be updating soon so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2 snooping and sensei's return

KAIS POV

I decided that if we were going to find out anything about Kat I would have to do it myself. When she left her room to use the bathroom I decided to make my move. I rushed into her room and quickly became disoriented. I realized I was hanging upside-down by my ankle. About 10 seconds later Kat kicked down the door. When she saw me there she laughed. She grabbed my sword off the floor and sliced the rope off my ankle.

"I will fix the door later," I offered.

"No thanks I got it," Kat replied.

As I started to walk out I bumped into Kat. As soon as we made contact we both jumped back. I felt like a shock but not a static or painful one. Sort of a reliving shock like when you see someone that you haven't seen in a while. I wondered if she felt it too but I didn't feel like asking. Later I told the others but they didn't seem to understand why it happened either. I was confused. New plan: next time I went into her room I would be cautious about tripwires. I decided to spy on her. She went into her room and reset a tripwire in the doorway then proceeded to sit down and read. I didn't see any other traps in there. Good. Now all I had to do was waiting. Sadly for the rest of the day she spent most of the time with us so I couldn't slip away to go into her room. The next day sensei returned. We all greeted him but Kat didn't come out.

KATS POV

I curiously peered around the corner. He didn't seem all that bad. He instantly noticed me.

"You must be Kat, come out here."

COLES POV

She walked out slowly. She had a mix of curiosity and protectiveness on her face.

"You are the yellow ninja," sensei simply said "your element is sun."

Kat seemed confused. Sensei didn't seem to care much and went into his room.

She looked at me and said "what?"

"You're a ninja" I replied trying to say it simply.

"I keep telling you, you've got the wrong person. I am a nobody!"

She wasn't happy. She ran down the hall and slammed shut the recently fixed door.

"What do you think we should do guys?" I asked.

"the correct thing to do would be to make her feel welcome, the best way may be to take her with us the next time the serpentine start doing…things." Zane replied.

Now all we had to do was wait.

AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry to end so short again. I am bad at cliffhangers but I will try one later.


	3. Chapter 3 Lloyd

THE REAL CHAPTER 3

3RD PERSON POV

It didn't take long for Kat to warm up to the idea of being a ninja. There, long story short.

So yea. Later that night she heard something from the room next door. "Apparently the walls are thin" she thought.

She got up, put on her ninja suit, and busted down the next room over's door.

"oh you must be Lloyd" she said quietly.

He was sitting up wrapped in his blanket trying to hide his tears. Kat came over and wrapped her arms around him.

"What's wrong little buddy?" Kat asked.

"My life," he sniffed.

"It will be ok, I will make sure of that" Kat replied.

"Kat, do you know anything about my mom?" Lloyd choked out.

"No, but I am sure she loves you and would do anything to get back to you. Please don't cry," Kat said.

MEANWHILE

ZANES POV

All four of us were awoken by the sound of a door being kicked down. Naturally I was the first to get up so I was the first on the scene. I kept hidden from sight. For only a second I peeked in and saw Kat sitting next to Lloyd. Lloyd appeared to be sad. I saw the door halfway broken from its hinges and knew what happened. I told the others this and we went to sleep now that there was peace.

AUTHORS NOTE

Still no cliffhangers! YAYYY. I made a chapter 3 before this one but decided it would make people think I am a brony I AM NOT! The end of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4 i cant think of a good title

JAYS POV

The next day wasn't very eventful. We all exchanged stories with Kat.

"So Kat how about you? Did you have a job or something before becoming a ninja?" Kai asked.

His intentions weren't to make conversation. Kat may have not known but we did.

"Well…," she said, "Heck, there's no point to not tell you so I will be explicit. I am an ex secret agent."

If I was drinking something I would have done a spit take.

"What?" Kai asked.

"I am an ex secret agent," she replied.

Zane asked "why did you quit though?"

"I didn't," she replied "they shut down."

"Why though?" I asked.

"Long story," she replied.

I took it as a hint she didn't want to say. After a while we dismissed ourselves and started to do as we please.

KAIS POV

Now was the perfect time to search her room, after all she had to finish the obstacle course. On my way down the hall I was stopped by Lloyd.

"Hey Kai," He said.

"Hi," I replied.

"Have you seen the kunai anywhere? I lost track of them," he asked.

"I think Zane has them," I answered.

"Thanks," he said and rushed down the hallway.

I ran up to the room and as quiet as possible, opened the door. It was locked.

"I will be out in a minute Kai" Kat said through the door.

How did she know I was here? I glanced around. I soon located a camera and a motion detector. I would have to disable that later just in case. Kat came out dressed in casual clothes rather than a ninja suit.

"Hey dude," she said.

"Hi I replied. "Why aren't you wearing your ninja clothes…?

"I am going out to the city."

"Why?"

She seemed to tense as she answer.

"Well… whenever we make any physical contact, whenever we bump into each other or training or whatever, I feel a… jolt."

I knew what she meant.

"I felt it too. Want me to come with you?"

"Umm… no thanks. I will be back in about two days. See you later!"

She walked out.

KATS POV

Simple task. Go meet up with Terrance. He knows about this stuff, after all he was a scientist at the agency. Figure it out. Get home and tell Kai. Simple right? Wrong.

AUTHORS NOTE

A stupid thing (called school) that us young people are forced to go to will prevent me from writing too often. I can promise maybe two chapters a week. If not more.


	5. Chapter 5

3RD PERSON POV

It wasn't so much the trip there or what happened that was bad. It was the aftermath. Kat walked down the old familiar alley. She met up with a boy about a year older than her. He had short black hair and brown eyes to match.

" Terrance," Kat gasped "its been so long!"

"heya," he replied embracing her.

" So did you figure anything out?"

" Somewhat. You two are connected somehow. I can't figure out why yet. Don't worry I will."

"I miss seeing you"

"you two"

Just at that moment Skales jumped out of nowhere.

"you!" Kat yelled "the ninjas warned me about you!"

Terrance picked up on this and knew this snake thing was an enemy. They started batting Skales.

"Estimating from the layout of your bone structure, your weakest point should be here!" Terrance said.

Skales knew he would lose so before running off he did one last deed. He took out a piece of broken glass, poured a mysterious goo on it, and cut Kats arm to get the fluid into her.

"KAT," Terrance cried.

" I am ok. Skales got away. I should return home. I wouldn't want to put you into any more danger"

"I am all about danger"

" I know but not this kind. Please do it for your safety. If nothing do it for me.

Terrance knew Kat wouldn't give in so he said ok.

AUTHORS NOTE

Now I may or may not keep up on this but here's a new thing I will be adding. I will put something in code and you will have to decode it for a hint on the next chapter! Ok so leave a review saying what it translates to. Or just a review.

Ceasar script (spelling error?) 3 letters back

ergb vzds


	6. Chapter 6 challenged

AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry I said the wrong name for the code. Oh and for you geniuses that translated it: 3 then I am sorry but that idea is on hold. I have a list of a few ideas to use when I can't think of any. Sorry guys but it will come eventually.

KATS POV

I walked back onto the bounty while the ninjas were training. That was against my better judgment. In 9 seconds flat they had me on my back with four weapons at my throat.

"Oh hi Kat" Jay said as they got off me and helped me up "rally shouldn't sneak up like that."

I was flooded with greetings but had to quickly go to my room, for Terrance had emailed me a message about his findings.

YOU AND HIM ARE BROTHERS. NOT THE SAME FAMILY BUT YOU ARE BROTHERS

That's all it said. I was confused. What did he mean we were brothers? My musing was interrupted by the cry of help from the ninjas (Lloyd wasn't there FYI). I ran out to see them all floating in purple glowing energy.

ZANES POV

Kat yelled "not you again!"

The voice replied "yup it's me"

"Leave them alone they are of no concern to you, you came here for me, so let's settle this."

"But my dear, they matter to you so they matter to me."

Kat growled. I mean literally growled. "Leave them alone, or I will force you to leave."

"My dear, you know as well as I do you wouldn't use your powers in front of the people who don't know of them. Well well, looks like one of them isn't even human.

I knew he was referring to me. Kat gave us all a confused glance.

The voice said "why don't we play a game?"

We were sucked into a vortex.


	7. Chapter 7 leap of faith

COLES POV

It never occurred to us to tell Kat that we were accepting of the weird. She didn't know about Zane and knowing that could have made her comfortable enough to tell us. I wasn't going to waste too much time trying to get her to tell us. That was Kai's job. When the color of the vortex stopped spinning then I saw were we were. We were in a huge metal room with one door. There was a light on the ceiling.

"Kat, where are we?" Kai demanded.

"He is a psychic, he is the reason that we shut down. He was too strong."

(When the voice talks I will put a * before and after)

* Welcome to the chamber. Here you will face great challenges. You each have one challenge. If you pass you get out. If you fail you will be my prisoner. Forever. Go through the door were you will face your challenge. You have to do it alone. Jay is first*

We all walked through the door.

*you others cannot speak or help him in any way*

JAYS POV

I was in this alone. Ok I could talk my way out of this no sweat, right? I saw Nya. I called to her but she couldn't hear me. She was being held by 2 Venomari serpentine.

* You must throw a shurkien. You must hit the Venomari, but not hit the one you hold so near and dear to you*

I was in a tight fix. I had nun chucks not shurkiens. Ok leap of faith time. I muttered under my breath "sorry Nya I love you," and I threw.

AUTHORS NOTE

I am bad at cliffhangers but at least I tried right? Please review because that will make me want to write more


	8. Chapter 8 easier said then done

KATS POV

*well looks like your friend actually won oh well on with the next challenge*

Nya and Jay came out. They had their arms around each other in a comforting way.

"You must be Nya" I said,

"You must be a new ninja" she replied, a slight smile on her face.

"Guys I think I can get us out of here."

*well kitty Kat I know what you're going to do, I think I will make is so you don't know you're a ninja. Yes that's a good idea. Have fun. Oh and they will know, just not you*

I had to tell Kai that we were part brother and sister.

"Kai I need to tell you something"

"Quick what is it?"

"I am your part sister"

KAIS POV

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

That was the last thing that happened before we all woke up in this alternate universe. Our heads felt fuzzy. We all agreed that we had to get to Kat before the serpentine or Garmadon. We knew she wouldn't trust us if we just walked up to her and said hey you're a ninja come be part of our family. It just wasn't that easy. I wanted to know so badly about the part sibling thing.

COLES POV

We decided on a deliberate plan. This psychic could probably make her react differently to things. We had to go to her school undercover. We would become her friend then tell her. Easy right? Wrong.

AUTHORS NOTE

I can't resist but write more than two chapters a week: D anyways so I stink at cliffhangers. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9 busted for some reason

JAYS POV

We all dressed in normal clothes. We all went to a school. Kat was in that school. It was all going to plan so far. First thing first, make friends.

We had at least one ninja per hour. Perfect! I saw her in woodshop.

"Hi I am jay!" I introduced happily.

"Hi?" she replied giving me a creeped out look.

"Want to work on this project together?"

"No thanks, I got my partner." She replied pointing at the boy named Terrance.

So that's who he was. I tried to talk to her but she didn't seem to really want to talk. She laughed when Terrance talked to her, but she seems saddened around me.

The next period we had together was art class. She seemed passionate about it. The people I saw her hang out with were these kids named Terrance (we knew a little about him), Amber, and another guy named Robbie. Ok these must be her agent friends. After school we followed her for a little bit.

ZANES POV

"Hello Kat," we greeted.

She raised an eyebrow and gave a small wave. She walked closely to Terrance. Then all of a sudden they sprinted into the woods. We followed stealthily while putting on our suits. They went into and old, condemned small house. That was probably illegal. Oh well. They met up with Robbie and Amber in there. They discussed their days.

"Hey Kat, still know that one song?" Robbie said.

"Which one?" Kat asked.

"You know… THE song."

"Yea I do," she said.

She sat down at a piano and started playing a tune. Robbie took out an acoustic guitar and played along. Amber and Terrance sung a duet.

COLES POV

My dad would have called it PERFECT harmony. 'Who really cares?' I told myself.

JAYS POV

Of course the wrong thing happened at the wrong time. The branch we were on snapped.

"Who goes there?" Robbie said as they ran out.

"You guys again?" Kat said.

AUTHORS NOTE

Feel free to give me suggestions and review!


	10. Chapter 10 home and a duet

AUTHORS NOTE

Longer chapters starting with this one!

COLES POV

"Ninjas... always ninjas…" Robbie said.

We stated battle. We tried not to get a scratch on them. We were pretty much screwed.

"Stop, we are not the enemy," Zane said, staring at Kat.

"Tyrone! Get the **** outta here!" "Kat yelled.

"Who is that?" Jay asked.

She could read confusion on his face. Kai pinned Kat.

"Look we don't want to hurt you," Kai said.

He reached out and touched her arm. She lay with a confused face. Terrance pulled Kai off Kat.

"Don't touch her!" he yelled, shoving him into a tree.

ZANES POV

Kat had the memories surging back to her head. I know how that feels.

"Stop," Kat commanded, "they do not wish to hurt us."

They stepped back next to Kat. Terrance pulled her into a standing position. She walked towards us. What she said next exceeded my logical parameters. It made sense, but how did it happen?

"Look we are in an alternate dimension then the one we came from," she said to us, "I can teleport us back to ours. Take my hands."

We did as we were told. The agents didn't reject. They all saluted each other. Me and Cole grabbed her hands. Kai and Jay grabbed ours. We began to float. A purple glowing cylinder appeared around Kat. She started floating in the air. There was a flash of light. We were back home.

Kat stuttered, "We…made it but… I drained my- "

She passed out on the floor.

"Her energy, she drained her energy," I explained.

COLES POV

It was the middle of the day. I dragged her back into her room and lay her down in bed. I walk out and we begin talking about what happened as we trained. We explained what happened to Lloyd as we did.

"Who do you think Tyrone is?" Kai asked.

"I sense he is the psychic," Zane said.

"How do you think she teleported, you know, between dimensions?" Jay asked.

ZANES POV

We had no clue. I would tell her I was a nindroid when the time came. No sooner.

LATER THAT NIGHT

COLES POV

I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. Once I finished my *ahem* business I heard something from down the hall. A piano. Kat was playing it. I walked in calmly, trying to act like normal, but my insides were exploding with edxcitement and surprise. I didn't stop her and she didn't stop. I recognized that song and she seemed to almost be inviting me to join. I picked up a old gutair I neve noticed somehow, and played along.

"As you push it up through the soil I will shake your filthy hand" I sung.

"You may be dead to me but that don't mean we can't be friends," Kat replied.

"Now it's time to get over this, long as it's clear you understand"

"I will never trust a single thing you say again." We sang. We sang the whole song. At the end we heard clapping from the door.

"Son that was impressive!" my Dad said, "You finally found a decent partner. A girl too."

I am so screwed.

AUTHORS NOTE

Review please. Please? I write quicker when I have encouragement.


	11. Chapter 11 I am sorry

Sorry guys if you thought this was a new chapter.

I rushed through chapter 11-14 and I didn't like the plot I setup at that point.

Thereforth I am re-writing them.

I am also making aninjago version of TDI so I may not be able to update as often anyways.

Signing off

Spammessages222


End file.
